Companion
by BedlamReject
Summary: A young woman is visited by a police box shaped time machine in her own living room, only to find the man inside will save her from the trouble brewing on the Earth's surface...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it and all references in this story are copyright of BBC London and its writers.**

**Enjoy!**

"Ugh. You CHEAT." Evey shook her head and pulled off the headset. "Last time I play with someone in Germany." She walked over and turned off the gaming console. She sat down again and ran a hand over her face, then reached for her laptop. She opened it and went to check her e-mail. What greeted her was a single e-mail, entitled 'The Doctor'. She furrowed her brow but opened it anyway, confident that if it was a virus her army of anti-virus software could combat and format of infection. It should, she spent 400 Quid on it.

Just as she clicked on the link to read the e-mail, her living room was filledwith a strange noise, like a motor trying to start in the winter. She gasped as she saw the shadow of something foreign to her, even in her young, yet broad intelligence.She pushed up her plastic, black rimmed glasses, and watched as a bluebox - perhaps one of those old 'Police boxes' from the 50's - began to appear clearerand clearer. She pulled the sleeves of her hoodie down over her hands protectively,unable to pull her eyes away from what was happenening in her living room. She looked down at the computer screen idly and saw something that sent a lump to her throat. 'He's there, isn't he?' She blinked as she read it, looking at the 8 foot blue box in her living room.

Feeling she was going completely mad, Evey stood in front of the box, but far enough away to feel protected if something popped out at her. Which happened.

"...20209, here I...come?" A man said, looking to Evey, furrowing his brow curiously. "Well, it seems fashion hasn't changed since I was last here, or 21st century clothing's made a surprising comeback." The man walked out the door of the box and toward the window, throwing back the curtain. "UGH. Again. I must've forgotten a '2',"he muttered, looking toward the door as he strode past Evey.

"Oi...who are you?"

The man looked back at her, hand gripping the doorframe. "Oh! How terribly rude of me! I'm the

Doctor." He said this with an odd mysteriousness that was quickly followed by a wide, comforting

grin.

Evey looked back toward her laptop, seeing the e-mail's subject. 'The Doctor'. "The Doctor...?

Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor," he said light-heartedly, looking around the living room curiously, up turning a lamp.

"Right. Of course." Evey combed her long dark hair with her fingers. "Answer me this, then."

"Mhmm..." The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver to a crack in the glass of the window, sniffing

absently.

"Why is there a Police Box in my living room?"

He stopped and looked at her, putting on his glasses. "You're the first one to name it. Good job!" He walked over, grinning and shaking her hand. "You're smart, uhm...what did you say your name was?"

"...I didn't. But it's Evey. Evey Donnelly."

"Well, Evey Donnelly, this isn't only a Police Box, as you've probably guessed, what with the noises and the blinking apparition-y...stuff."

"I gathered that, yeah. Go on."

"This...is the Tardis. It's my ship."

"...Tar...dis?" She walked up and knocked on the side. "Feels like wood."

"It's supposed to. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She's a beauty, this one. The last of her kind. Saved my sorry behind more than once."

Evey touched the side of the Tardis again, trailing fingers down it's weathered exterior. "It's gorgeous." She seemed to snap back into reality and look back at the mysterious 'Doctor' in her living room. "And...this is how you got here?"

"Yup." He leaned against the side, patting the panelling lovingly.

"...So you're not just some crazy person?"

Before the Doctor had time to pull an incredulous expression, an intense wave of cold passed through the room, so cold it seemed to lay a thin layer frost on the windows.

Evey blinked and looked around. "What on earth..."

The Doctor was already running to the window, trailing a finger on the frost and rubbing his index and thumb together. He had a calculating look on his face, muttering silently, before shouting, "HAH! That's IT!" He grinned widely. "That's BRILLIANT!"

"What's it? What's going on?!" Evey walked up toward him. "It's summer one second, then winter and--...is that snow?" The 21 year old laid her hands on the windowsill, awestruck.

"Well...it's a type of snow yes. WELL...as far as you know."

"I haven't seen snow in years..." She grinned a little. "Did you do this?" She turned to face the Doctor.

"WELL...don't see how anything's really MY fault. It could be indirectly." He shrugged, looking out the window, nose scrunched up as he thought.

Evey shivered a little and pulled her hoodie's zipper up to her neck. "Come on." She smiled and walked to the door to the right of the living room. Evey smiled widely, hand on the doorframe. "Oh, wow."

The snow had already fallen on her lawn and there were people out in the street, surprised and joyful. Ever shook her head in disbelief, stunned. Happily so. She looked to the Doctor with an unsure grin. "Wow."

The Doctor smiled back, looking down at her before walking back towards her living room. "Well. I suppose I should be off--"

"You're kidding, right? Aren't you going to...investigate...or something? I mean, I'm all for spontanaity, but this is ridiculous."

The Doctor hung back, hand on the outside of the Tardis' door. "Nah. It'll be gone soon enough. Like snow on the tele. Just some interference with--" He was cut off by a loud rumble. "...Well, THAT'S different."

Evey gulped slightly. "Is panic in order?" Another raucous rumble, making a lamp crash to the ground, shattering.

The Doctor sprinted to the window, seeing the snow shifting position and cutting in and out like a cheap hologram. "Uh oh..."

"...The one phrase you never want to hear from a Doctor."

The Doctor looked over with a cheeky grin. The brief happiness on his face was replaced immediatly with surprise when the rumble of something that felt like an earthquake passed through the house, the force of which sent Evey crashing against the wall. The Doctor caught her by her wrist and pulled her up to his level. "Shall we?"

Evey furrowed her brow. "No offense, but being in THAT close quarters with someone I've just met makes me a little..."

The Doctor pulled her in just before the floor split, and Evey looked around to the immensity of it all. "...uncomfortable..." she finished, holding onto the rail a moment. "Okay. This is officially the weirdest and greatest day of my life." She shook her head and yelped as she felt the ground shift hard to the right underneath the Tardis.

"Time to go!" The Doctor started to flip switches, hammer equipment, and use his feet to make his ship go. And soon enough, they were off, flying through time.


End file.
